So you came here by toilet?
by BlackxcherryxicecreamxX
Summary: Anne-Christine and Éloise, two sisters from France, find the cast of Kuroshitsuji in their bathroom. While thinking of a way to get back to their original time and place, the Black Butler gang try to get used to the life of the 21st century. *This is a parody and should not be taken seriously! :D*
1. Chapter 1

Éloise and Anne-Christine live in france and the they are 13 and 22 yrs. old. so they both speak french. CAPICHE?

* * *

The two sisters were in the bathroom getting ready for the day, the youngest was brushing her teeth and the oldest was combing her dyed hair. Pretty peaceful right?...

"Bon, Éloise, je m'en vais travailler! Tu bloqueras la porte quand tu sortiras OK?" She left the bathroom and was about to leave the appartment until she heard a sudden explosion and some shrieks.

The eldest sister was heading towards the bathroom, until she spotted her favorite cup of coffee lying on the kitchen counter, seducing her with the smell of french vanilla.

"AAAAANNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Her younger sister cried for her help, waiting for Anne-Christine to save her.

"Attends, Je bois mon café!" She yelled slowly drinking her coffee.

A few minutes later, she continued running to the bathroom.

"J'arrive pour te secourer LoLo! Tiens-toi bien!" She spoke, trying to assure Éloise that everything was fine.

She finally arrived to the bathroom to find everything covered in white. their bathroom ceiling was gone and she found mysterious people lying unconscious on the floor.

She first took her sister and slapped her many times to wake her up, then told the thirteen year old to go to their room and get some very important material.

"Excusez-me, are you alright?!" the eldest sister shouted into all of their ears.

They all woke up, but not very aware of what was hapenning, except for the one who dressed as a butler.

The butler bowed down to Anne-Christine and Éloise who has just arrived.

"Pardon us madam, we seem to have fallen through the sky and land in your bathroom... My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household. Pleasure to meet you." He took a look around the room and gestured the perplexed girls to the rest of the employees from the manor.

"these, are the servants: Finnian the gardener, Bardroy the chef and... well, I'm guessing she isn't here... We have a maid named Meilin but isn't here at the moment." He took another quick look to make sure.

In the dust made from the missing ceiling, the butler picked up a boy in fancy Victorian clothes who just started to gain consciousness. He wore an eye patch, but the two girls shrugged it off thinking he probably saw 'the video', became scared for life and lost an eye. They would also think that their theory explained the annoyed vibe in the room.

"Master, you're awake!" All of the servants gave joyful faces when realizing their master's health and went surrounding him and the butler who was holding him bridal style.

"This is the earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive.

Éloise approaches him to introduce herself but gets rejected by Ciel himself.

"Pleas don't touch me."

"ooh... Je voulais seulement dire bonjour! Ce n'est pas très sympa tu sais!" Éloise scolded Ciel for being his usual self: Bitchy and snobby.

"Sorry, I do not parler français, now leave me alone!" the gloomy teenager stated more annoyed than before.

Anne-Christine took advantage of what was happen between the young ones and took the instruments her younger sister brought her, an mp3. She played an oldie that seemed perfect for the situation.

"That's word because you know

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

Break it down!

...

"Stop! Hammer time!"

She pulled Eloise to her and they both started dancing like crazy. The guys in the room were looking at them with a very annoyed and awkward face, but suddenly stopped when Anne-Christine took a glance at the clock. It was 8:15 in the morning. She then started freaking out, pulling her hair out and poking everyone in her sight, because she was late for work.

"OMFG I'm late for work!" She ran out the door sreaming; " Eloise stay home!" And there was a loud door slam that was heard across the apartment.

(Silent moment)

Oh c'est vraie! Je ne me suis pas encore introduise! Umm... My nayme is Éloise, mon age is 13 und Aigh go 2 skool ovre dere...

She pointed to the academy across the street which looked a lot like a manor.

"Tell me Éloise, your academy used to be a manor, am I correct?" Sebastian asked the young teenager.

"eh, yyes it used 2 be a manor. But when di owner died along with 'is servants, da mansion was sold und becayme a skool"

"I see..." Ciel added.

"So while waiting for my sister to cume back, wat do you want 2 do?" Éloise asked, afraid of what they were going to suggest.

-Another silent moment-

"We don't really know... what do you do here when you're alone?" The newcomers all wondered in unison.

Éloise left the living room for a little while and came back with cleaning supplies, books, cookie recipes, and a pile of video games.

"We are going 2 cliine, cook und play!" She shouted in her Elmo pajamas.

**A/N: Eloise isn't good with french, so she has an accent and mispronounces things. DEAL WITH IT!**


	2. Intro: Anne Christine!

INTRODUCTION

Anne-Christine and Eloise St-Claire. They are daughters of the head of the family police industry, François St-Claire. They live in France and have a good life there. Most of the people living there respect them a lot for the help they offer towards the community. They will soon inherit the industry which will cover pretty much everything to properly protect their part of France. The sisters work in the investigation branch, the most important branch in the industry.

ANNE-CHRISTINE: Anne-Christine was born in 1990, and is currently 22 years old and works at the investigation and public security branch. She has green eyes which seem to be the signature of her family. She originally had blond hair but then dyed pats of them of neon colors and so became the black sheep of the main family. She's outgoing, energetic, and a sarcastic person.

_Her story:_ Her story dates back to when she was 16, during the anniversary of her birth, 15Th of December, in one of the whitest and coldest days of the season. Her whole life, she has been the sweet little girl that everyone seemed to adore. She was small and fragile, yet could break an arm when she wanted to, which she did a lot. She would always get into a lot of trouble in school and at home, making her grow a defiant attitude.

One day, when she was training in the gym at her house, her father had interrupted her to announce something seemingly important. He announced to her that she would be getting her first assignment as an official member of the family industry. Her mission was to accompany a high rank person to the border of England. It seemed easy, didn't it?

It was, until the end of the journey that Francois, who accompanied Anne-Christine to the border, dropped off their client into the nearest train and left a few moments later. The father and daughter started walking back home casually as thought nothing special happened on their mission.

At first, their walk was a bit calm but TOO quiet and that got Anne-Christine feeling awkward. Just as she turned her face to speak to her Dad, Francois attempted to throw a punch directly to the young lady's face but being a quick thinker, Anne-Christine ducked, avoiding the grown-up's hasty action.

"DAD! What the hell are you doing?!", she screeched as her 'supposed' opponent pulled away from her.

Francois laughed like a mad man and looked at his victim with his eyes filled with hatred and selfishness as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"Trying to keep my spot as the head of _MY_ police industry from_ YOU"_

At that said, he immediately charged at his target in putting a big load of effort in a punch but Anne-Christine grabbed his palm and squeezed it hard, trying to break a bit his nervous system. Miraculously, he screamed in pain by the little lady's painful strength and struggled into getting out of her grasp. The brunette finally let go of him, using this opportunity to throw a kick at him.

With one of her feet, she directly placed all of her will power in one kick to her father's face which caused him to fall to the ground. He softly placed a hand on his left cheek, the spot that was physically agonized by the heel of her shoe. He spitted blood out of his mouth and eyed his rival threateningly.

"You bitch!", Francois insulted his own daughter which caused a hurtful stab in Anne-Christine's heart. "I'm trying to keep my spot being taken by you! If it takes me killing you then I'll do it without any problem!"

Tears wanted to burst out of the betrayed daughter's emerald eyes but Anne-Christine forced it in and jumped in a fighting stance, so did Francois.

The duo immediately charged to each other and started fighting. The environment wasn't helping the poor victim at all. The fog was covering the view, the humidity of the current season of spring made the grass slippery and there was no sign of people around the area of this happening. The father went back and forth with punches and kicks as Anne-Christine dodged it without breaking a sweat. The mad man didn't seem like he wanted to stop, it was like as if he was possessed by some kind of evil monster.

Anne-Christine decided to go through her purse to grab a weapon but she soon realized that her protective gun was missing.

Anne-Christine gasped alarmingly. _'Damn! Where's the gun?!'_

The dad chuckled to his daughter's panic. "Looking for this, _ma belle?_", Francois smugly said as he went through his briefcase.

The 16 years-old girl gulped in fear as out of nowhere, her own father pulled out his hand gun at Anne-Christine while she spotted a young adult wearing a Victorian style outfit with his blue hair, one red eye and an eye patch covering his other eye. The unknown grown-up just stood there watching the horrific scene and smiled mockingly to the St-Claire girl.

Anne-Christine ignored the anonymous adult and focused on the fact that she was going to get killed!

"Dad, what are you doing?", she said nervously with a drop of sweat flowing down on her face. _'Father...why are you doing this to me? You BETRAYED ME!'_, she thought in sorrow.

The grown-up cackled sinfully as he was still pointing the weapon to his female child.

With the bright full moon shining on the duo, Anne-Christine backed away but tripped on a tree's root. Unable to move since the fall broke her ankle, she sat helplessly on the ground with confusion, fear and betrayal settling in her.

_'That's it, I'm going to die here'_, she closed her eyes and started to prepare herself mentally for the bullet to pierce inside of her until;

_POOOOW!_

Her soon-to-be murderer suddenly lost grip of his gun and fainted. A puddle of blood was around him and the British man that Anne-Christine spotted earlier had disappeared but instead she found a male butler , who also had his devilish smirk on. He was standing in front of her with his hands completely stained with blood and disappeared in the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was short! After all, it is just an intro of the characters! You guys piss me off so bad sometimes! You favorite but you don't review. Tell me what you think, what should I improve? The first chapter I posted was just the prologue. And in future chapters, I will explain what 'the video' mentioned in chapter 1 was!**

_EXTRAS_

Can you guess who the man with the devilish smile, blue hair, red eye and eye patch was? Or the butler who disappeared in the moonlight?


	3. first, hi next, Eloise and PSY

**Hi people! I'm so happy you guys read this crappy lil'story of mine! thanks XenatheAlienChick for reviewing you literally saved my life! I was just about to quit on this site! So... thanks for reviving me! So. What,s gonna go down in this chapter: Intro of Eloise, Parodyin'! Also, I'm gonna try and make this chapter a bit longer. Now, READ!**

* * *

_Intro: Eloise St-Claire_

_Anne-Christine and Eloise St-Claire. They are daughters of the head of the family police industry, François St-Claire. They live in France and have a good life there. Most of the people living there respect them a lot for the help they offer towards the community. They will soon inherit the industry which will cover pretty much everything to properly protect their part of France. The sisters work in the investigation branch, the most important branch in the industry_

_Eloise was born in 1999, 3rd of May and is currently 13 years old. She is a student at Saint-Joseph Academy, a prestigious school for only the important people. She has pale skin and green eyes which is a signature of the St-Clair family. She's also a fake brunette of average height for her age and currently in the second grade of junior high in France. She's a pretty gloomy character in general, but she can be pretty fun and random at times if she wanted. She is obsessed with the arts._

_Her story: It all began when she was born, training has never been a problem for this young child. She was known for being the mischievous child and was always looked over. She has never been able to make her own decisions but, seemed to be okay with it. One day, by the time she became 10, her mother has decided to sign her up into the investigation and assault branch of the family company. Of course, she accepted but did not know the hard work that was needed to enter into that branch._

_For two years, She has been training long and hard for her final exams that were going to get her recognized as a member of the family. And finally, the time has come for her to prove herself._

_On the test was one mental exam and one physical exam, both very difficult._

_..._

_15th of July. I got out of bed and prepared myself for the day. In the mansion I was living with my family, it was always so wild and full of life. The young children would be playing around in the garden, we could see some of my relatives training at the gym, and the adults would always be hanging out with each other. It would be like that everyday. Unfortunately, today was not the case._

_I walked around the empty hallways looking for someone to talk to._

_"Hello?" I opened every door hoping someone would be there to answer my calls._

_As I walked into the main family room, I heard someone sneaking in. I quickly turn around, suspecting that one of my cousins was playing a trick on me. although, as I looked behind me, I didn't see my cousin, but an armed bandit._

_I wait a while, wondering if he would attack first._

_The man charged, with machete in hand, aiming for my abdomen._

_I swiftly dodged the attack and broke his neck with a simple movement of the hand and knocked him out._

_II checked around the room for more enemies. I didn't see a sign of those bandits so i left the room, checking if more were in the manor._

_'Why isn't anyone here?' I thought to myself_

_'How did the bandit get passed the assault branch?' I headed to my room and get in my walk-in closet and opened a secret door showing all the weaponry that my mother gave to me in case something like this happened._

_I quickly grabbed the Barrett REC 7 and a small but very sharp, long knife with health supplies and armor. I was then ready to fight._

_I checked everywhere in the empty mansion and left, i walked away from the manor and was sneeking onto a building to suspect the whole city was empty!_

_There must have been a reason why everyone would have left!_

_Without me noticing, a herd of men were closing in on me. I was too late to do anything, they had already captured me._

...

"Well guys, dat's all I can tell you! We need to start cleaning this mess up!" Eloise stated getting up from the circle she has formed with Ciel, Finny and Bard.

"Well, that was a nice introduction of ya'self, but I'm gettin a little hungry! I'm gonna go fetch us and the master some lunch." said Bard, also getting up and heading to the kitchen with Sebastian.

"I wish you could have continued telling the story a little while longer... but I guess we could always continue next time!" Finny believed, always as enthusiastic and happy as ever.

"Finally you'll stop talking about you and your sister all the time! It's getting pretty annoying for your information." Ciel sat on the red sofa in their modern living room and picked up a magazine to read.

"Obama dances Gangnam style during a U.N conference...? " He sweat-dropped to Eloise, hoping for an answer to the most horrid excuse of gathered paper he's ever seen since his first day of existence. "First of all, what in the bloody hell is Gangnam style? And second, Who is this Obama I read from this horrid excuse of gathered paper I've ever seen since my first day of existence?" He threw the magazine in Eloise's face like a snob.

She furiously took it off from her face. "Obama is the president of the United States and Gangnam style is a 'Must Learn' dance of the 21st century", she finished off her explication with a big smile.

As soon as Sebastian heard 'Learn' and 'dance', he casually walked towards Ciel. He obviously wanted the blue-haired boy to learn the dance.

"May I ask of what the dance might look like?" He gave a creepy smile to Ciel, then back to Eloise and back to Ciel.

"Uhhh ok" she got on her laptop and typed in 'PSY-Gangnam style' on Youtube as everyone else crowded around her, taking glimpses of the website.

***They watch the video***

"I want his tux. " Eloise stated, as she saw the Korean man dancing around the background.

"I want her shorts..." Ciel stated awkwardly as the video showed a scene of an Asian woman dancing with extremely small and tight booty shorts.

"Hey! She has the same shorts", Ciel pointed to the laptop screen, gesturing to the Korean dancer in the Apple technology. Everyone turned to the boy with a deadpanned demeanor.

"What?" He asked confusedly, not getting why he's getting weird stares.

The awkward moment was broken by a 22 year old woman entering Eloise's apartment with school uniforms.

"Hello peoples!-"

"Alright, we get it! Stop putting so many exclamation points!"The tsundere replied.

"I finally got you guys some uniforms, You're all going to school!" She yelled, not sensing the daggers thrown towards her.

"h-hey, Annie... why is there only one male uniform? Master Ciel's a guy too, don't you know!" Bard questioned. Soon Sebastian got fan-girly, imagining Ciel in a schoolgirl outfit. That perv...

* * *

**A/N: NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!**

**exams weren't that tough, girl reviewed the story... my life is just dandy! :)**

**bye.**


	4. First Day of School

**a/n: I am so so so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for almost a year, you know... duty calls... school. well I guess that isn't much of an excuse now, is it... well since I missed so many updates and I have a lot of ideas flowing in my head, I'll do a summer suicide. which means I'll try to make as many chapters as possible just for you guys. assuming you haven't forgotten me nooooowwww...read :)**

* * *

_On the last chapter:_

_..._

_ "I want his tux. " Eloise stated, as she saw the Korean man dancing around the background._

_"I want her shorts..." Ciel stated awkwardly as the video showed a scene of an Asian woman dancing with extremely small and tight booty shorts._

_"Hey! She has the same shorts", Ciel pointed to the laptop screen, gesturing to the Korean dancer in the Apple technology. Everyone turned to the boy with a deadpanned demeanor._

_"What?" He asked confusingly, not getting why he's getting weird stares._

_The awkward moment was broken by a 22 year old woman (Anne-Christine) entering Eloise's apartment with school uniforms._

_"Hello peoples!-"_

_"Alright, we get it! Stop putting so many exclamation points!" The blue-haired tsundere replied._

_"I finally got you guys some uniforms, You're all going to school!" She yelled, not sensing the daggers thrown towards her._

_"h-hey, Annie... why is there only one male uniform? Master Ciel's a guy too, don't you know!" Bard questioned. Soon Sebastian got fan-girly, imagining Ciel in a schoolgirl outfit. That perv..._

_..._

* * *

**The next day**

The next day, Éloise walked fiercely to school with an obvious sign of shame and disgust. Well, you're all probably thinking it was normal for her to feel that way since she was on her way to school; but that wasn't the case. She was bearing those two negative feelings because of her two companions who were also going with her; Ciel and Finny. Our little Ciel was wearing a girls' school uniform which was consisted of a long beige sweater, a white blouse with the academy's blue lily logo, a red square-patterned skirt (Oh joy...), long black socks and black leather shoes. And as for Finny, well he was dressed as a major playboy. The first three buttons of his white blouse were unbuttoned, showing off a bit of his collarbone. Yup, these two boys were ready for their first day in school...

"I can't believe you made me wear this rubbish..." Ciel trailed off in a pissed-off tone, walking in a rather uncomfortable fashion as if he never wore a skirt before. But everyone knows he did, just check Wikipedia.

"Hey! It wasn't me who made you wear them, it was Anne-Christine who bought it, and only because you don't force yourself to be manly!"Éloise replied, actually having a point.

" Don't worry master! I think you look very man-" Just as Finny was going to try to raise his master's morale in his positive 'yes-man' way, some random female by-passers inappropriately jumped on him and kidnapped the poor kid. But Ciel and Éloise were too occupied in their deep conversations and continued walking towards the academy, not noticing the yelling and screaming in the background from their dear friend Finny.

"Somehow, I feel empty inside..." Éloise stated emo-like, building up a dark _'forever alone'_ aura even with Ciel's presence by her side.

"I always feel empty inside..." Ciel mumbled in a very sad and depressive tone, making both characters very emo. Damn, that was deep.

"Guuuuuyyyyyysssssss! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllppppp!" Finny cried for help as his adorable voice was finally heard from his friends. They have finally come to the rescue.

Once Ciel and Éloise have finally arrived though, they started having second thoughts on whether the effort would be worth it or not.

"W-what are those?!" Giant killer ants?" It would seem like Ciel was partially correct. Our familiar Frenchwomen corrected him and familiarized him with this usual phenomenon of the 21st century.

"In fact, you are partially right, as the extremely lazy and disorganized narrator said. This phenomenon is what's called a Fan Girl Attack. They are mostly common in the United States and is very dangerous if involved in one. A Fan Girl Attack is when many teenage girls and boys all reunite for one soul purpose, to dangerously admire and stalk on a certain person. To know if you are at risk of a Fan Girl Attack, you need to ask yourself these questions:

a) Are you an adorable and/or attractive male?

b) Do you have a seemingly innocent voice and/or personality?

c) Are you British?

If any of these questions are a 'yes', then you are at very high risk of being attacked. The only way to sustain an attack is by either:

1) Dressing as a woman (Which carries a 99.9% chance of failing. Miserably.)

2) Suicide (Best choice)

*Note that these suggestions are not guaranteed and Fangirlism might still continue or even worsen. This phenomenon does not have a sort of cure and could last up to a lifetime. It is highly advised to attend hospital appointments as you might also get a chance of having rabies." Éloise felt so smart when she said all that in a teacher-like way.

"Alright that's nice Éloise, NOW PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE, I THINK THEY'RE CHEWING MY LEGS OFF!" Finny screamed as he was slowly getting eaten alive by those fan girls... and boys.

The two witnesses got together to save the poor boy and pushed all the fan girls out of the way, grabbing the damaged Finny and running away from there as fast as possible. The trio arrived at school and immediately came another type of trouble for them. The school bell rang and they did not get the material on time such as their dorm room keys, their manuals and their schedule, making them rush to the secretary's office. After getting the stuff that they needed from the secretary's office, the three students were walking in the school corridors, in search of their first class which was; Math.

Ciel grabbed Éloise and Finny's schedule and evaluated it.

"Oh, hell we're in the same group. Wait, I have German and Italian , Finny as well, and you have..." Ciel never finished his sentence because he was too _'happy' _of what he just read...I hope you readers sensed the sarcasm there.

"... English and Latin." She seemed slightly depressed once again, but quickly brushed it off and led them to their dorms.

In general, the academy was blue, red and white, filled with gold/ diamond-encrusted ornaments and had many details and art that was (to me) not worth mentioning.

"Hey, I share a dorm with Christopher Trancy. Anyone know who that is?" Finny asked. Suddenly, Ciel froze and got a flashback of the good times he had with Alois. It made him want to puke...and poo.

"W-wait... Just. One. Second." Ciel took out his information sheet and almost had a heart attack.

"Alastair Phantomhive...W-wait. I Have Children!?" Ciel shouted in a surprised tone, not believing that he got laid in the future.

"Ciel... You are the father... Congratulations!" Éloise shouted as she accusingly pointed towards Ciel, in attempt of imitating Maury just to annoy the hell out of him. Hey, it wouldn't be her if she just sincerely pouted and nicely supported the former Phantomhive heir.

Seconds later, Ciel shrugged it off, not worrying so much about the shocking situation." Well, if he's a son of mine, then there shouldn't be any problem" Or so he thought.

After walking, the trio had finally found their Math class and walked in casually. The three finally arrived to their class right on time for the bell to ring. 9:30 AM, that means around 45 minutes of Math. Ciel and Finny went to their designated spots, not really caring about the number of stares they were receiving from other classmates. And as for Éloise, she wanted to bang her head multiple times on her desk as she saw the two students she disliked.

"Oh merde... I'm with Elizabeth Phantomhive III and Mel-Rose Leyniskytta... Oh god why?" Éloise lowered her head in shame.

The teacher finally appeared in front of the chalkboard to present himself to his students. "Alright, everybody! I, your new homeroom teacher, will be looking forward to having you as my main group! Now my name is *******. I'm 25 years ol-" The annoying teacher was interrupted by a young boy with dark blue hair with a pair of evil marine blue eyes and wearing the boys' uniform which was; a long beige sweater, a white blouse with the academy's logo, blue square patterned pants and black leather shoes.

"COOL STORY, BRO!" He commented cockily, showing his awesome face and feeling proud of himself for stating what many kids would have said.

The teacher sighed in desperation and commenced his class about order of operations and silence remained for the next hour. Finally, he let them start on their homework for the rest of the 20 minutes. Of course, he immediately regretted his choice.

Nobody was doing their homework except for Ciel, whom had already finished it in ten minutes, like the smart boy he was. Finny was trying to start his, but he was always getting interrupted by fan girls and, as you readers probably knew... he can barely read English, so imagine French. Poor kid.

Having nothing else to do in class and getting bored, he decided to examine the students he would be staying with and realized something... The young boy who interrupted the teacher earlier looked a lot like himself, except he was happier and obviously a lot manlier. "God he's so adorable..." He thought with a hint of nostalgia in his emotions and quickly brushed those emotions off, because he hated those emotions.

He checked again and found a pretty young girl. Shining emerald green eyes, curly long blond hair resting on her shoulders with a small red top hat on the right corner of her head. She seemed to have a somewhat strict and sassy attitude which reminded him a bit of himself. A new wave of nostalgia hit him as she looked exactly like his fiancée, Elizabeth.

The bell rang and it was finally over. He could finally stop fawning over his adorable great grandchildren and focus on getting out of the twenty first century to give back the heels he borrowed from his designer (Yeah, can't explain. It's a long story...) from the 19th century.

Ciel walked down the crowded hallways, not bothering to know where he was because... he couldn't help but wonder. If he and Elizabeth have children then, did Sebastian ever get any as well?

"Bloody f*cking hell..." He said in utter surprise and disgust, trying to imagine Sebastian's children.

* * *

**Don't you just imagine him having kids? no? Just me? You don't think it's funny or possible? Ok. I'm alone on this statement. Fine. **

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny as the others, I'm still trying to go back into my parody mood. Maybe during my summer suicide (Don't worry, I'm not actually suiciding. Just saying. Derp.)I'll get the hang of it. Maybe not. But anyways thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Favorite, Follow and Reviewing would be nice. Thank you and have a nice day!**


End file.
